Game On
by salvadorean.writer
Summary: #2 in the Not So Different series! Sam Braddock is a renowned hockey player and Jules Callaghan a college student. How can they possibly meet? Read and find out! Obviously AU and obvious JAM...with Spike/Jules friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the second installment of the Not So Different series. As you all know, Option C won the voting!**

 **So JAMFANONE, splinterson77, Lolita, Ghostwriter, and Guest, this is for you all that voted C!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint. I know, sad story. Cuz if I did it wouldn't have ended. Ever.**

Jules shifts in her bed as she reaches over for the paper detailing what must be included in the essay she's currently typing up for her Criminal Law class.

A senior college student with a major in psychology and a minor in Criminal Justice, she spends a lot of time in her dorm room and not enough time outside - or so her best friend says. Honestly, she thinks if she works hard enough she'll be admitted to the RCMP right after graduation and, maybe later in life, the SRU. Hey, a girl can dream.

Shuffling once more to reposition her laptop, Jules glances out the window. It's a hot summer day and the sun is shining down mercilessly, yet many are out there walking in all sorts of directions.

 _Probably getting ready for the hockey game tonight_ , she muses.

A good thing about the college's location is the fact that the hockey stadium where professional teams play is not far - about 30 minutes away, in fact. So when it's announced that the Cannucks are playing the Maple Leafs tonight, it's no wonder that the college campus itself seems to be going.

 _Except maybe me, that is._

Heaving another sigh, she returns her attention to her laptop... Only to find it gone.

"Looking for this?"

Jules glares at her best friend and tormentor. "Give back the laptop, Spike."

The Italian walks over to her desk and sets the laptop down, turning to her with a wide smile on his face, his dimples showing. "Nope. Because it's a Saturday and I'm not about to let you spend this Saturday night all by yourself with only a laptop and Mr. Holden's homework to keep you company."

Jules opens her mouth to protest but he puts up a finger.

"Nope. Don't even start. We're going out and that's that."

Jules huffs and pretends to be annoyed although she really isn't. Spike is the best of friends anyone can ever ask for and he always seems to know what she needs - especially when it comes to letting loose and playing around once in a while.

So, crossing her arms in front of her chest, she raises an eyebrow. "And where exactly are we going?"

The childish glint in his eye grows as his smile widens - if at all possible - as he reveals two tickets. "We're going to the hockey game!"

Jules honestly has no business in hockey and has no real appreciation for the sport, and only knows the basics based on what Spike tells her. But seeing the happiness and excitement on her best friend's face makes sitting through a hockey game bearable and totally worth it.

She smiles as she gets up from her bed, wincing when she realizes she's still in her pajamas. "Fine. But let me get dressed unless you also want me to take a pillow and make it a sleepover at the stadium."

Spike laughs and shakes his head. "Knowing you, you would do that and not give a damn of what anyone says."

Jules laughs with him. "True. But I'm not too keen on looking like a bed bug around professional athletes, thank you very much."

Spike gives her a quick hug. "I'll be waiting in the lobby. Game starts at 7 and if we leave now, we can have dinner before the game."

Jules smiles. "Do I see a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake in my future?"

Spike smirks. "Aren't you a cute little psychic?" He then shuts the door behind him and she can hear his happy steps - if there is such a thing - heading for the elevator.

Jules puffs her cheeks and blows out the air, wondering what she's gonna wear. She finally settles on a pair of black jean shorts, her favorite combat boots, and a dark blue tank top. She puts her hair up in a messy bun and applies some lip gloss. Before shutting the door, she grabs her purse and heads for the elevator.

Just as promised, Spike is leaning against the front desk waiting for her. As soon as he sees her, he walks over and they head out the door to his car.

As soon as they get to the shiny black convertible, Jules stretches out her hand and wiggles her fingers. "Let me drive."

Spike snorts. "Nope. Last time you drove, I got a ticket. Remember?"

Jules pouts and flashes her brown eyes at him.

Spike sighs dramatically and throws her the keys, which she catches with ease. Watching her squeal slightly and jump in the driver's seat, he laughs. "Don't make me regret this."

Jules turns on the ignition and scoffs. "Oh please. I'm not a bad driver, I'm just really fast."

Spike chuckles. "Understatement of the century. When you drive, I feel like you're auditioning for the next Fast and Furious."

Jules punches his shoulder as she pulls out of the parking lot. "Ha ha. Very funny. And what about you and your robot? You two audition for ET yet?"

"You know what Jules? Shut up and drive."

* * *

"Wow, that was the best burger I've ever had! And that triple chocolate milkshake? Heaven!"

Spike laughs. "Jules, you say that everytime. I'm pretty sure it's all that chocolate you ate talking."

Jules rolls her eyes as she and Spike walk to the entrance to the stadium, but stops in her tracks at the very long and winding line of people.

Spike stops walking as well and looks behind him, chuckling as he follows her line of vision. "What? Did you think we would be the only ones here?"

Jules quickly recovers and resumes walking. "No. I just didn't think so many people would be here already! We're early!"

Spike laughs. "Yea. Tell that to the people that have probably been camping out at the door."

Jules huffs. "Fine. So hockey games are popular in Canada. Big news."

"Nope." Spike corrects. "The Canucks and the Maple Leafs are popular in Canada."

Jules rolls her eyes. "Okay, Spike, I get it. You love hockey."

Spike grins mischievously. "And soon you will too, my friend."

As they come to stand at the back of the line, Jules groans and looks around the parking lot of the stadium, wondering if there is a secret passageway her and Spike could sneak through.

As if reading her thoughts, Spike chuckles. "You look like you wanna sneak through some hidden crack. Now that's not very becoming of a future police officer, is it?"

Jules turns to her friend and punches his shoulder.

"Ow!" Spike yelps, rubbing his sore arm. "At this rate, I'll have a nice deep bruise to show for on Monday."

Jules smirks, snickering. "I can punch the other arm too so you can have a matching set."

Spike widens his eyes in mock horror as he wraps his arms around himself. "No!"

They continue jesting and talking for another half hour, but the line barely makes any progress.

Jules finally groans in frustration. She glances around the parking lot and spots Spike's car a good distance away. She suddenly remembers there's a box of snacks she always insists Spike carry in the trunk.

Turning to her friend, Jules stretches out her hand. "Gimme the keys."

Spike places them in her hand and asks. "What for?"

She starts walking off and calls back. "I'm gonna go get us some snacks."

Strolling to the car, Jules can't help the upturn of her lips as she realizes how glad she is that she joined Spike and didn't give much protest to the idea of a night out. Sometimes she becomes so engrossed in her work that she forgets life is about just living sometimes.

Jules presses the button on the car control and the trunk opens with a pop. She smiles widely as she takes in the assortment of food in the back. Spike sure is the best.

Jules fills her purse with all kinds of food and is about to close the trunk when a shiny metal glint from the corner of the trunk catches her eye. Moving aside some boxes, she lets out an impressed 'woah' when she takes in the miniature robot. Glancing towards Spike, she smiles at seeing the tech geek engrossed in a conversation with a stranger. That's her friend - always making anyone laugh.

Biting her lip after making sure she won't get caught in her little adventure, Jules reaches for the robot and inspects it. It really is amazing.

Turning the robot around, Jules's eyes latch onto the bright red button that seems to dare her to press it - how cliché. Knowing she really shouldn't, Jules presses the button on impulse anyway.

Abruptly the robot comes to life, its robotics arms flailing widely, its eyes glowing like red lasers and Jules shrieks, throwing the thing back inside the trunk.

She breaths heavily as her heart rate slows down, swearing she's gonna get payback, because a niggling feeling in the back of her brain tells her this was a prank courtesy of the one and only Michelangelo Scarlatti.

"Hey! Saw the whole thing. You okay?"

Jules's eyes widen at the amused masculine voice behind her and she closes her eyes tightly as her cheeks burn. _Oh god no, please tell me no one saw that._

"I'm Sam. Sam Braddock."

Jules clenches her jaw, hoping whomever is behind her just disappears. "Good for you."

Apparently however, the man doesn't get the hint and continues. "You okay there? That looked like a pretty mean robot."

 _Okay that's it_.

Jules abruptly turns and glares at the... undeniably hot and sexy blond with blue eyes. He seems awfully familiar but for some reason she can't place him. Her eyes graze his toned physique before they climb to his face. She scowls at the smirk she finds there.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sam raises a surprised eyebrow. He definitely did not expect that reaction. As a renown player for the Canucks, he's usually victim to fawning women.

Not feisty beauties. That apparently have no idea who he is.

He smirks, intrigued. "You here to see the game?"

Jules eyes him warily and crosses her arms across her chest, still trying to figure out why he looks so familiar. "Yeah. You?"

He chuckles at that. "Not really but I guess knowing what's going on should be one of my priorities."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm gonna be on the ice."

Realization hits Jules and she suddenly knows why he looks so familiar. "Oh."

"Oh?"

She smiles. "Oh. Wow?"

He laughs. A deep sexy laugh that makes Jules's reservoir of butterflies loose.

He shakes his head in amusement. "You're something else."

She grins, grabbing her purse and closing the trunk of the car. "I'd like to think so."

He eyes her for a minute and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "So what's your name?"

Jules was about to walk away, but instead turns to face him again. "Jules."

"Jules." He tests out the name, enjoying how easily it rolls off his tongue. "Is it short for Julia?"

Jules laughs. "Nope."

"Julianne?"

Jules shakes her head, amused.

"Julie? Julienne? Juliette?"

Jules giggles. "God, you're stubborn."

He grins. "That I am. But seriously, what is it short for?" He pauses, a contemplative expression on his face. "Is it even short for something?"

"Not telling you and yes."

"Why aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Because I barely even know you."

Sam grins, and, always an opportunist, takes the opportunity. "So what do you say about getting to know me?"

Jules raises a disbelieving eyebrow. _Is he serious? Did he just ask me out? Nah, he's a hockey player Jules. Emphasis on player_.

Jules simply snorts. She motions to the line. "I better get going. Spike's waiting for me."

Sam's eyes dim a little and he hopes to sound nonchalant. "Spike?"

"Yeah. My best friend. He's the reason I'm here, actually, so I should really go."

Sam lets out a relieved breath. _He's just a friend. Spike is just a friend_. He then frowns. _Why did that bother me so much? I don't even know her_. He glances at her. _But I really want to get to know her_.

"Wait." Sam gently grabs her arm, pulling it away quickly when sparks shoot up his fingertips. "Um, I was being serious. What do you say to a burrito and a beer after the game?"

Jules eyes him skeptically and sighs. "Sorry I can't."

Sam frowns. "Why not?"

There's a million reasons running through her head, but Jules finally decides to voice one. "Because I'm not a girl you can just ditch later. Plus, I have college to tend to and I've worked so hard to get where I am, I'm not about to push it all away for a guy."

Hurt flashes though his eyes. "Jules, it was just a burrito and a beer." He runs a hand through his hair, looking a bit dejected. "Anyways, I better get going. Game starts in 30."

Jules nods and calls out a quick 'good luck' as he walks away, mentally kicking herself for her harsh words.

 _Why is he so upset anyway? He could have any girl in this country. I'm not anything special._

She sighs as she walks back to Spike, trying to forget those beautiful blue eyes. His warm smile and sexy laugh. The way her heart raced and her insides clenched.

 _Oh god, just forget him already! You don't have time for dating, remember? Your eyes need to remain objective - on the RCMP - if you ever want to get to the SRU._

"You okay?"

Jules is pulled from her thoughts by Spike, who's eyeing her carefully.

She quickly grins, showing him her purse. "I got our snacks!"

He grabs a chocolate bar and grins. "Thank god. What took you so long anyway?"

Jules smiles in nostalgia. "Oh nothing, just stopped for a chat."

As the line begins to move at a quicker rate, they both get to the entrance, turn over their tickets, and make their way to their seats, ready to watch the game.

 _And a certain Cannucks player_ , Jules thinks warily.

 **A/N: So this one is going to be a two-shot just because you all are so awesome! Plus, my mind got carried away with the story and I can't stop writing! Therefore it unfolded into something longer than expected! I hope you all don't mind...**

 **And yes... Some lines were borrowed from their first meeting and the whole beers and burritos thing :) And don't worry, I'm diligently working on White Collar but I'm currently going through a small writer's block, so I decided some story is better than nothing, right?**

 **P.S: Who else totally loved the Jules/Spike friendship? I just can't keep Spike out of any of my stories - he insists to have some screen time! :)**

 **Please let me now what you think and make me smile. After all, a writer is nothing without her readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading! And welcome to part 2 of Game On! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Missblueeyes63, thisisfromawhileago, SYuuri, splinterson77, Everlost101, Lolita and Guests - thank you all so much for your feedback/reviews! You guys make my day:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint. If I did, we would have got a lot more Spike/Jules friendship.**

It's 20 minutes into the second half with 15 minutes left to go and, to Spike's surprise, Jules is _actually_ watching the game.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the game. Thought you'd be asleep by now." Spike teases.

Jules jabs his ribs as she pops some chips into her mouth. "Yeah, well. There's a first time for everything."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Canucks player?" Spike smiles knowingly. Jules may think she's pretty sneaky, but she often seems to forget he's known her for years.

Jules chokes on her chips. "Uh no. What are you talking about?" She grabs her water bottle and takes a long swig, internally chastising herself for keeping her eyes glued to Sam Braddock in the first place.

But, looking back at the ice, she remembers why her eyes are so attracted to him. Even with all that bulky clothing, he manages to look sexy. So tall and strong. His broad chest and accentuated shoulders matching him well. And then there's those piercing blue eyes.

Which suddenly lock themselves on hers.

Surprised, she shoots out the water she was drinking, sprinkling Spike with the liquid.

" _Hey_!" Spike yelps.

"Sorry." She mumbles, gasping when she sees Sam smirk in her direction, amusement clearly written all over his face.

This man will most definitely be the death of her.

Spike then follows her line of sight and narrows his eyes at the professional athlete. "Can't he keep his eyes on the game?"

Jules raises an eyebrow. A second ago Spike himself had laughed at the fact that _she_ was watching him but _Sam_ looks at her and Spike gets his feathers ruffled? Jules shakes her head in amusement.

"You jealous Spikey?" Jules teases.

Spike turns to look at her seriously. "That guy is bad news Jules."

Jules rolls her eyes. One thing that her best friend has is that he's over protective. Which on more than one occasion, clashes with her independent streak. Yet, they have both agreed to disagree. But Jules can't help but be annoyed by it anyway.

She goes back to subtly watching Sam and is captivated by his precise and effortless movements - he almost looks like he's flying on ice. She's so engrossed watching him that she doesn't see the other man before hand - until he crashes roughly into the blond hockey player, crushing him painfully against the side of the rink.

Jules's eyes widen as the man then lifts his fist and drives it into Sam's stomach, who simply grunts in response. But before the other man has a chance to punch him again, Sam turns the tables in one swift move, pinning the dark haired man against the rink.

Jules sees anger in Sam's eyes and fear in the other man's face. She waits, along with seemingly every single person in the stadium, with bated breath for the blond hockey player's next move as the seconds drag by.

Tick.

She seems Sam's jaw clench, his fist twitch at his side.

Tock.

His intense blue eyes flick toward her.

Tick.

Their eyes lock.

Tock.

Sam simply shoves the man against the wall, the icy screeches of his skates reverberating loudly in the silence of the stadium. His form fills the stadium's flat screens as the announcers rattle of comments.

She lets go of the breath she was holding, exhaling slowly, her mind and body tingling with the sensation she felt when he looked at her. When his eyes seemed to seek advice and comfort and found them in her eyes.

Admiration and respect surge in her chest, along with something else she can't place, for Sam Braddock.

"Damn. I thought they were gonna fight." Spike's voice brings her back to the present.

Jules clears her thought and looks back to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

The Italian shrugs, bemused. "It's the best part of the hockey game." He pauses with a grin. "Apart from the winning shot, that is."

And five minutes later Spike's dream comes true as Sam Braddock shoots the winning goal with two seconds left on the clock.

The stadium erupts into cheers for the Canucks and their best player - Sam Braddock.

Jules can swear Spike is cheering the loudest. And she was right - his excitement and happiness is worth coming to any hockey game. So she laughs when he pulls her into a bone crushing hug and cheers with him.

But as she looks back to where Sam is also receiving bone crushing hugs and loud claps on the back, she can't help but think of him and whether she should give him that chance.

He looked genuine - especially when she rejected him and his face transformed to a dejected frown. At the memory, however, a strong wave of regret and guilt wash over her. For some reason, she tells herself that she will never do anything to make him that sad again.

So with her mind made up, she wriggles out of Spike's embrace. "Spike!"

The young man looks down, his victorious grin firmly in place. "Isn't this awesome? We won Jules! This was the best game of the century!"

"Yeah, yeah. Um listen," she begins, chews on her lip, and smiles up at him with wide brown eyes. "I wanted to know if you don't mind leaving me here." As Spike's brow creases in confusion, she quickly amends. "Not like leave _leave_ me. But um.."

 _How do I tell him? If I tell him the truth, he'll say no. And I can never lie to him._

Realization dawns on Spike the moment Jules falls silent and sneaks a quick peek at the blond hockey player she had been watching throughout the game.

He knows he should say no, because _heloooo_ , the guy is trouble. He's seen the reports, the viral videos, hell, even the interviews. He's cocky, over confident, and a complete player. Although he gets the nagging that the last one isn't entirely true, considering the media exaggerates the man's every simple action. But still, Jules deserves better.

But then he can see the sincerity in her eyes and, unbelievably, in his too. He knows Jules is undeniably gorgeous, but that has never spurred her to go out on meaningless dates - on the contrary, she avoids relationships and lends more focus to her studies than him sometimes.

So for her to really want to be with this guy is reason alone that he's someone that made an impression and she sees as special. And that's enough for him.

So, because he loves his best friend like a sister and simply wishes nothing but her happiness, he gently places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes. "Go."

She looks at him with shock, but then a smile that threatens to break her face in two invades her face and she hugs him eagerly. "I love you Spike, ya know that?"

"Are you sure? Because just yesterday you stole my dessert." He teases as she pulls back.

She punches his shoulder. "Oh shut up."

He grins. "I love you too Jules. And that's why I'm letting you do this. But promise me you'll be careful? And be home before midnight?"

She laughs as she grabs her purse. "Who are you? My mom?" She sees his serious expression and she rolls her eyes. "Promise."

He watches Jules run off with a happy expression. For some reason he gets the feeling that he did the right thing and he feels destiny and fate and karma all smiling down at him.

 _This is probably not the last time I'll see this guy_ , Spike muses as he glances at the blond hockey player.

More prophetic words have not been spoken.

* * *

Sam wraps a towel around his torso as he steps out of the shower.

After his winning shot, the guys all celebrated and mingled with the fans for awhile before heading to the stadium's locker rooms reserved for them. They where all planning to go grab some dinner or a drink, clapping Sam on the back as they congratulated him and said it would be in his honor. But Sam had surprised them when he declined.

As he stands in front of his locker, he quickly dresses into a form fitting black button down and a pair of blue jeans. Hopefully, Jules hasn't left yet. Because she's the reason he's not going out with the guys, because even if she rejected him at first, he's not one to give up. Especially not after the way she kept looking at him during the game.

"Well you're in a hurry! Does it have anything to do with the hot brunette that had you distracted during the game?"

Sam glances at his best friend Matt and mutters. "I wasn't distracted."

Matt laughs heartily, brushing a comb through his thick brown locks. "Dude, you couldn't go a minute without looking up at her." He grins. "Not that I fault you. She's a beauty. Who is she?"

Sam smiles. "Jules. It's the girl I told you about before the game."

"The one that turned you down?" Matt raises an eyebrow.

"Yup."

Matt now looks confused. "Then what are you doing?"

Sam shrugs, slinging his duffel over his shoulder. "Honestly I don't know. I can't explain it but all I know is that I can't let her get away. So, I'm gonna go look for her."

"And do what? Demand a date?" Matt snorts, buttoning up his shirt.

"I haven't gotten that far." Sam admits.

Matt narrow his eyes as if trying to discern whether his best friend is serious or not. Seeing the sincerity in his blue eyes, he nods. "Alright then man, good luck."

Sam pats his back and leaves the locker room, quickening his pace as he walks down the hallway leading to the exit of the stadium.

As soon as he steps foot outside, he stands there, illuminated by the moonlight, wondering exactly how he's gonna find this girl.

Nevertheless, he begins walking through the crowds in the parking lot, searching for the beautiful brunette. After about an hour of searching, he turns back towards the door he came out of, defeated.

He's about to open the door when it swings open, smacking into his forehead. Dazed, he takes a step back, rubbing his forehead with a grunt.

Jules's eyes widen when she hits the man on the head. Quickly she goes forward. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just looking for someone and... Are you okay?"

Sam, recognizing the voice, quickly looks up, a hand still rubbing his temples. "Jules?"

"Oh my god. Sam!" Jules lets out a nervous laugh. Her heart soars. She found him. "You're not gonna sue me right?"

Forgetting his head, Sam laughs, thanking the heavens. He found her. "Depends. You have a better idea?"

Jules bites her lip. "You still up for that beer and burrito?"

Sam resists the urge to gape. Honestly, he must be dreaming. He snaps out of it and grins widely. "Includes a milkshake now."

Smiling, Jules nods. Then her face falls slightly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was kinda harsh."

"Kinda?" Sam snorts.

She glares.

He clears his throat. "I mean its okay. I see where you were coming from."

Jules shakes her head vigorously. "No that's not an excuse. I just, I've just worked so hard and I guess sometimes I just don't know when to let go and see what's right in front of me." She smiles lightly. "That's what Spike tells me and it's true." She looks into his deep blue eyes and wishes she could stay there forever. "But I don't want it to be anymore."

Sam takes a tentative step forward and, when she doesn't move back, he stands awfully close to her. He leans down slowly, and when their lips are merely a breath away, whispers, "I'm willing to help you with that."

And then their lips crush, gently and sensual at first, but quickly heating up as the fire ignites and their bodies mold to each other.

When they pull away, Jules is still breathing raggedly, but she manages to whisper. "Julianna."

He smiles and his eyes seem to brighten with the intensity of the sun as he repeats her name. "Julianna."

That night their story begins. And many more burrito and beer dates follow, even when they're married, even after two kids, and even after they can't walk without a wheelchair.

It really never was just a burrito and a beer.

 **Please let me now what you think and make me smile. After all, a writer is nothing without her readers!**

 **So more voting! What do you guys wanna see next? Vote and get the story dedicated to you!**

 **A. Mediaeval story: Jules is a peasant and Sam a prince.**

 **B. Jules a lawyer, Sam framed for murder.**

 **C. Coffee shop meeting (Thank you SYuuri for the idea!)**

 **Remember, I write these in between my main stories so updates can take time. Anyways I try my best! Please vote and review. They mean t** he world.

for fo


End file.
